


Stress Baking

by octobersmog



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Fluff, Stress Baking, this is vv short yall lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octobersmog/pseuds/octobersmog
Summary: Reader is a lil stressed, and remedies it with baking.





	Stress Baking

**Author's Note:**

> henlo, here’s a lil drabble for y’all. i promise i’ll try and write something other than short fluff soon lmao.

Flour covered the kitchen counters, lightly dusting the various baking tins strewn across every available surface of the kitchen, some holding batter, freshly baked goods, or waiting to be used, and in the midst of it all, up to the elbows in dough and cake mix, was you.

Dough balanced in one hand, you yanked open the oven, and grabbed the tin inside, shoving it onto the counter before kicking the oven shut again, wincing slightly at the noise. You turned back to the counter, silently hoping that the small bang hadn’t been that audible from the bedroom, and plopped the dough back into a small mountain of flour, wiping your hands on a towel. Your eyes itched with tiredness, reminding you just how much you’d rather be in bed, even though you knew that sleep wouldn’t come easily, if at all. Turning, your face dropped when you spotted Dwayne in the doorway of the kitchen, dishevelled from sleep.

“A little late to be baking, darlin’.” He checked the clock. “Or should I say early.”

“I’m sorry,” you replied softly, grip tightening slightly as you twisted the towel idly in your hands.

“No need to apologise, sweetheart,” Dwayne replied, stepping in and easing the towel out of your hands. “Now, why don’t you tell me what’s bothering ya?”

You sank slightly against the counter, rubbing your eyes with the back of your hand. “I don’t know, Dwayne. Just every once in a while I get a little worked up and need to work it out.” You gestured to the mess of half-baked goods dotting the kitchen, mouth quirking up slightly at the sight of it all. “And this is the result.”

There was quiet for a moment, and as you began to search for something to say, in an attempt to brush the situation off, Dwayne had thrown the towel over his shoulder and picked up a bowl. “Well, I’m happy to help, sweetheart, and if you need to talk, I’m here. Now let’s get to work.”


End file.
